The Monster Child
by Cassiel21
Summary: Lark a young boy who gets bullied for being different from the other children his age, his aunt is going to send him away so he runs away when he meets some one like him that's when secrets and lies are about to be revealed when this monster takes him to his world he thought he was in hell before little did he know he was stepping a into real hell! Paring LarkxTepes
1. Prologue

Prologue

A boy with blonde hair walked out of his house the afternoon wind blew his hair gently he looked up and immediately shielded his eyes_** 'ah I forgot how much the sun hurts my eyes and makes me hot' **_he thought wiping the sweat off his forehead, he took a deep breath and coughed and sighed "it's hard to breathe to" he growled under his breath. When two children his age stood in front of him they were five like him. The difference between him and them was the boy whose name was Lark had blonde hair, unlike the others he had pure red eyes and fangs, and he could run a little faster than them as well. The children in front of him had blue and green eyes and the boy was throwing sharp rocks at him again! As long as he could remember he had killed his mother from the inside out, when he was a baby they called him a monster because of his eyes, as he got older it was because instead of regular human teeth he grew fangs of a monster. Two months ago when he turned five his caretakers told him that his mother was married but saw a handsome monster and coupled with him and he was born.

But that was not the worst of it Lark could kind of understand it his mother was married saw another man "monster" got together and he was born, but what was said next shattered his short world "It was a one night thing his father the "red monster" supposedly abandoned his mother and him that same night. Now lying on the ground with blood running down his small face he looked up at the boy who had silver hair and blue eyes with a disgusted look on his face, and his twin sister hiding behind him with silver hair and green eyes. "You monster how many times do I have to tell you to get out of this village, monsters like you don't belong here so get out" Lark struggled to get on his feet, "'and how many times do I have to tell you Yoko I'm not a monster." Yoko laughed "not a monster, look at mine and Yuki's teeth and eyes and look at yours red eyes, fangs only monsters have those you're a monster so GET OUT!"

_**Larks POV**_

'I felt a bolt a pain hit my stomach from his foot then I slipped into the warm darkness, when I woke the sun was already setting looked around I was much further than I thought. "I must get home and finish the laundry." I ran home and started hanging the laundry, I could hear my caretakers saying something like give me up to something called an orphanage. I was treated badly here but who knows what I'd be treated like there no need to think there was only one answer run away. When I was finished it was completely dark I sighed now knowing in the dark my eyes glowed a crimson red, whenever I looked at anybody with these eyes I would get slapped and they'd run away screaming monster. I shock the memories away wishing light would come knowing the glowing would disappear turning to a plain red. I peeked in there room saw they were asleep and headed to my unseal hang out spot a hillside under a cherry blossom tree with a house behind it. I sat down wondering what I would do next when I heard someone approaching me from behind I whipped around and saw a boy about my age maybe little older with black hair but it was the glowing crimson eyes and fangs that caught my attention. The boy looked just as surprised as I was, the next thing I knew he was grabbing my face and asking if I was a vampire or something. I thought to myself 'he_** has red eyes and fangs like me could this vampire thing be also a monster that the humans call me... so I'm the same' **_I looked at him and said "I think I am, my name is Lark Alfen what's yours?" The boy looked at me for a minute then with a smile on his face he said "my name is...

Hope you enjoy the prologue please comment are great!

'Bold Italic words characters thoughts'

By Vlad Chepesh


	2. The Child Born Of A Broken Contract

Chapter 1

I thought to myself '_**He has red eyes and fangs like me. Could this vampire thing be also a monster that the humans call me? so I'm the same'**_I looked at him and said "I think I am, my name is Lark Alfen. What's yours?" The boy looked at me for a minute. Then, with a smile on his face, he said "My name is...

"Setz. What's a pure-blood vampire like you doing here?"_** 'Pure-blood? What's that is that what he is**_?' I thought. "I was born here. I've lived here all my life but I hate it here. I'm running away." The boy looked at me with a funny look on his face "What are those marks on your face, I've never seen anyone with them before?" I turned away, "I don't know. I was born with them along with my pale skin. I don't want to talk about it, I got made fun of a lot because of both." He looked as if he was thinking. Then he said "I overheard my father say that vampires use to live here, your parents must have been vampires that lived here. If you're running away, why not come with me? Only vampires live in my world." I didn't even have to think about my answer. "OK let's go" I said eagerly getting up.

We walked into the house. "So do I have to do like dishes and stuff?" I asked Setz. He looked at me like I had two heads. "No I have maids and servants that will take care of that, you can just relax." He opened a door filled with stairs every which way and a door at the top but I accidentally tripped and the last thing I saw and heard was the cold step and Setz calling my name in horror!

When I awoke I was in a bed. When I walked outside my stomach wasn't feeling well. I looked up and the sky was red and I just started to run but before I knew it, it was too late I fell off a cliff and I blacked out again. I woke up again in the bed. I slowly looked around and saw a young woman in her early 30's. She turned around. "Oh, you're awake." I noticed right away she had red eyes like me, but they had a little pink in them but all the same they were like mine. The next thing I knew she was in my face, "Boy, by any chance are you from the outer world? Your blood smells like a human. I haven't smelled that in years." I looked confused, "Outer...world, what's that?" She then moved back with a startled and somewhat terrified look on her face.

_**Angela's POV**_

What is this? This child has pureblooded eyes, no, not just that, he has baby fangs growing and I've seen manna inside him too. But putting those things aside, the most confusing and terrifying thing about this child is he definitely has human blood in his body yet his skin is pale. Only pureblooded first generation vampires have that skin color and it's not supposed to be hereditary. And those tribal marks. Only one vampire has those but it's impossible, just what is…? It is not unheard of, of humans and vampire's fornicating in the past because the races could not produce but they stopped doing that hundreds of years ago. And the vampire with those markings would never think of doing any of that! He hates humans, so then how? I looked at the child, and thought to myself 'No, it can't be it's never happened in all of existence.' Could this child be the first child born of the broken contract in existence?

Hope you enjoy Chapter 1 Please comment!

By Vlad Chepesh


	3. The Monster Child's Father Revealed

Previously

And the vampire with those markings would never think of doing any of that! He hates humans, so then how? I looked at the child, and thought to myself _**'No, it can't be, it's never happened in all of existence.' Could this child be the first child born of the broken contract in existence**_?

Larks POV

When I looked at this woman pulling away from me she had looked startled and I definitely noticed the horrified look on her face, I got that look a lot in the so called 'outer world'. When I couldn't take that look anymore I had to say something, "Excuse me, but can you please stop looking at me like I'm a piece of trash? I know I'm a monster but I hate that look. I got it for five years from the humans and I don't want to see it anymore." She then looked at me like I had grown another head.

Angela's POV

I looked at him with sadness, "Sorry," I said, "what happened to your parents?" He looked at me and said "Well when I asked the adults, they would glare at me and said I killed my mommy from the inside out and my daddy left my mommy and me before I was born." '_**His mother must have died giving birth to him since humans can't survive giving birth to vampire children.'** _I thought, 'Usually when a human gets pregnant with a vampire child, which is rare, the mother and the vitas dies. This is the first time in existence that a child lived, _**the father definitely came over here and I know where he and his clan are. Maybe I should**_…'

Lark's POV

I looked up and she was smiling, "How rude of me, I didn't even tell you my name. My name is Angela Elizabeth but you can call me Angela *nuna* if you want. And your name is?" "Oh, my name's Lark Alfen." I saw her give me a strange look. 'Given who his father is, I doubt that is his real name.' She thought. "Well Lark, how would you like to meet my friend and the ruler of the realm we life in?" l looked at her confused but said ok. After our chat she told me quickly about the five races and I was to be a vampire who was, for unknown reasons, abandoned so I didn't know my clan or if I was nobility, which was true. After that I got dressed, which I had many different clothes to pick from. I had on a nice red buttoned down shirt with black khaki pants that went down to my little knees, white ankle socks and black shoes. Angela then walked in and smiled. She leads me outside and a carriage pulled up. We got in and were off. Angela nuna suddenly asked me, "Lark, what's your favorite color?" I had to think for a bit. "That would have to be red." Angela sighed and looked out the window and thought '_**Red is it? He really is that man's son.**_' As she was thinking, a mansion came into view and the carriage stopped. We got out and two werewolves were standing by the door along with some maids and butlers. I hid behind Angela nuna. We walked up to them and the werewolf with pink hair looked down at me "And who is this child... your skin is-?"Lark," Angela interrupted, "why don't you go inside and get something to eat?" I nodded and took a werewolf maid's hand and walked inside.

Angela's POV

Nargel looked at me sternly, "What is going on Angela?" "I found that boy in front of my doorstep. He's from the outer world." Nagel sighed, "It looks like he's more vampire than human though" "Yes. His mother died giving birth to him as you probably guessed and his father left him before he was born. I know who it is and he's here." Nargel looked at me as if wanting to know. "He has the markings. They come and go depending on his moods." Nargel's eyes went wide then a look of disgust crossed his face, "You can't mean him?!" "I'm afraid so. It's just as we feared, this child is the son of Vlad Tepes."

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 Please comment!

*Nuna* - Big Sister used by younger boys


	4. The Confrontation

Previously

'Nergel's eyes went wide and then a look of disgust crossed his face, "You can't mean him?!" "I'm afraid so. It's just as we feared, this child is the son of Vlad Tepes."

Lark's POV

I was sitting in a huge dining room with a chandelier hanging over the table and flowers and candles in the middle of said tale with all the food you could imagine. There were butlers and maids all around. I was eating the food when they came in. They walked over to me; the werewolf named Nargel, I believe looked at me and said "So child is it to your liking?" I looked down and looked at the food and gave him a look I don't think I could understand. "It's really good compared to nuna's but…" I looked away, he said nothing but I knew by the way he looked at me that he wanted me to continue. "Ever since my teeth grew in and I began eating this food...it is good it's just not satisfying." I saw nuna and Nargel look at each other with worried looks and knew something wasn't right. Next it was Angela who spoke and what she said annoyed me, "Lark, you're going to have to stay here for a while and meet someone ok? Can you do that?" I said yes though I had my fingers crossed behind my back, no way was I staying here and missing out on all the fun. An hour later we saw her off, I carefully watched which way the carriage went.

Angela's POV

I had already been traveling half way there when I remembered about Lark's taste, '_**How odd, a child born from a human and a vampire. I thought he would crave human food because he has human blood but it seem like he's more like his father. Those symptoms are signs that he will someday reject human food altogether and want blood. I must do something**_.' I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts with an abrupt holt. I looked to my left and saw it: the resolute clan mansion. It was huge, said to be four stories and over two hundred rooms, even a fifty foot pool if that were true. Who knew, but the resolute and Elizbet mansions were the biggest. I walked to the door and got some glares along the way. The huge red black door opened, a werewolf with a child around Lark's age that looked exactly like his mother was hiding behind his mother. "What do you want Angela?" "I don't want any trouble I just want to speak with your leader Persilla, it is very important." She gave me a disgusted look and let me in and led the way. I noticed the child never let go of her dress. We came into a room and there were about a dozen vampires of different races siting around. "Lord Tepes, Angela is here to see you." That's when I saw him; he had red hair, dressed in red dress pants and a red shirt to go with it, and those markings-the same ones Lark gets when he gets angry or scared but that's not the only similarity. If you were to cut his hair short they would have the same hair style and red eyes. They were definitely father and son. Tepes turned and looked at me, what he said made me shiver in fear. "What do you want Angela?"

Lark's POV

By the time I reached the huge red house it felt like hours. I looked around and thought, _**'it's so big, and how am I going to get in**_?' Then I saw it: an open window. I walked over making sure to avoid the vampires outside. When I finally peeked in the open window, I saw tons of people including Angela crowded around someone though I couldn't see who it was. That's when I heard a man's voice and for some reason sounded familiar even, though I'm pretty sure we've never met say "What do you want Angela?" in a chilling voice that made me shiver and, unfortunately, in that moment I lost my grip and fell.

Angels POV

I heard his question and was going to answer when I heard a crash and saw Lark lying on the floor underneath the open window. "LARK!?" I saw him hold his head and begin to cry. I ran over to him and I tried to quiet him, that's when I heard footsteps behind me. "Angela what's going on, what are you doing here and who is that child?"

Enjoy Chapter 3 Please comment!


	5. Lies And Deceit

Previously

I saw him hold his head and begin to cry. I ran over to him and I tried to quiet him, that's when I heard footsteps behind me. "Angela what's going on, what are you doing here and who is that child?"

Everyone in the room quitted down immediately and looked at the scene in front of them there leader, the trader succubus and a walling child. "Well Angela I'll ask you again what are you doing here and the child who's is it?" Angela looked down looked down when she noticed stopped crying, when she didn't know. '_**What should I say I can't tell him the truth he'll kill Lark for sure, there is only one thing to do' **_"He is mine" Priscilla laughed "oh please don't that's funny that boy I saw his eyes there pure red and you just woke up from your two hundred year nape five years ago, if you're going to lie please do better."

Larks POV

I was crying because of the pain in my head but when I heard that man's familiar voice it somehow soothed the pain and I as quite. However even though I was calm I could feel the fear in Angela noona's voice. Then I heard the female werewolf's words and my mood changed from calm to angry and I looked up at her and said " hey you *jenchehaneun* leave my *noona* alone!" however what I didn't know was the markings on my face that appear depending on my mood had appeared. I was told by the chief elder in the outer world that I was born with these strange markings on my face and they disappeared a few minutes later. Nobody thought of it because they didn't reappear until three years later when I got angry some adults were beating me it wasn't until nuna told me they appear based on my mood.

Everyone looked in fear and shock. "Angela what game is this, what the hell are you playing at?" Angela stood up placed Lark in front of her. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about this child is yours. found at my door step Setz Navarus son found him in the outer world he was being bulled, beaten and tortured by humans every day for five years" Tepes looked down at Lark who was still looking angry at Priscilla so you could only see the side of his face but the tribal makes he bore was there. What is the meaning of this?" Tepes asked.

Larks POV

I was glaring at the female werewolf when I heard the familiar guy's voice and again it was chilling and angry 'geez is this guy ever happy' I thought I turned and looked at him I noticed he had the same marks on his face as I did but hey there is lots of people with the same eyes so who knows only one way to find out. "Hey you old man are you my *appa* or not do you know my *eomma* Florian?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. The man with red hair looked irritated "No I'm not … didn't catch your name." "Oh it is Lark." He looked surprised then mad. "Is that so?" Well the guy was still in thought I thought now was time get out of here. The guy may seem familiar but he was definitely a loony. Noona you heard he said he isn't my father we should go and look some were else I'm hungry and…." At that moment I yawned.

Angela's POV

I was close by watching the whole conversation but I was shocked when Tepes answered no I knew he was lying he was definitely the father he was the only one with those markings and when he reacted at Larks name I had a feeling that wasn't his real name a whatever it is Tepes chose it and he wasn't happy the wasn't being addressed by it. But why lie about it if his clan knew about it they would be happy who cares the race, he is there leaders child and the first and only one of his kind he a miracle for heaven's sake. No there is definitely another reason he's hiding. When I heard Lark speaking I came out of my thoughts I heard him say they should leave. I knew lies were being spread but I played along and look his hand and headed out.

Tepes POV

I watched as they were heading out the child was practically falling over due to sleep. "Wait it is getting late stay the night here the child looks tiered you can leave tomorrow." They both turned Angela nodded but said nothing the boy was almost asleep Angela's nagging not to sleep standing up they only thing keeping him. I noticed his markings had long sense disappeared and thought ' _**so they appear and disappear based on what mood the child is in, based on today I say anger and fear are the bases that set it off interesting**_.' I watched them go up stairs to the guest room to rest for the night. "Seeing as the boy is alone his mother probably died to think he survived I thought he would have died along with her mmm what to do?"

Tepes turned and noticed everyone at long scattered except one a small vampire child named Liz standing in the door way. "Liz you may an immortal but your still only a two hundred and fifty year old child now go to bed." She curtsied and went to bed. Tepes started the hike up to the fourth floor were the clan members slept and planned to retire for the night we'll thinking what to do the next day.

Enjoy Chapter 4 Please Comment!

*Noona* Big Sister used by younger boys

*jenchehaneun* Doggy

*appa* Daddy

*eomma* Mommy


	6. The Beginning Of Nightmares

Previously

Tepes started the hike up to the fourth floor where the clan members slept and planned to retire for the night while thinking what to do the next day.

Lark's POV

I woke from the sound of a bird chirping outside. I sat up and looked around and noticed a few things; one, I was lying in a huge bed with silky red sheets and two, I was wearing red matching pajamas. _**'What is up with the color red? First that guy's clothes now the bed and pajamas.**_'' I thought. I got up and headed out the door quietly and I could tell it was early. It was about 5:00 in the morning since the sky is red during the day and purple at night and right now it was purple with a tint of red. It was so quiet I was probably the only one awake. I walked to the stairs but an open door caught my eye; I was going to go to it but something else caught my eye. A girl about my height was standing across the hall in a white night gown. "Who are you?"

Liz's POV

I saw the boy come out of his room and watched him walk toward the stairs and stop and stare at the open door. I suppose he heard me because he looked at me and asked who I was. "I am Liz, a two hundred and fifty year old pureblooded vampire, you?" He looked shocked, probably because he thought I was the same age as him.

Lark's POV

"I am Lark Alfen. I'm five years old and I'm a… pureblood vampire." I said after remembering that Angela told me to say that to people since I'm more vampire than human. "I was just going to go in there, want to come?" I saw the uncertainty in her eyes and told her I'd take the blame. She then followed.

We went in the room and it was filled with paper and books. We spend an hour looking around when I looked out the window, the sky was a bright red indicating daytime. Then something caught my eye; a book, no, diary perhaps. I was going to go over to it when I felt a chill in the air and looked over at the door. The man dressed in red I now know as Vlad Tepes was standing in the doorway and he was not pleased. "Liz, what are you doing, this room is off limits you know that?" That's when I jumped in taking the blame like I said I would, "It's my fault! I asked Liz to come explore with me and-" 'SLAP' and that's when I felt it, the sting on my face and hot tears falling down my face. '_**He slapped me across the face**_?' I thought Tepes looked at me with anger "Don't ever come in here again."

Liz's POV

I watched the whole thing. I saw the look of shock when Lark was slapped across the face and the tears fall, _**'Poor child**_.' I thought. When I saw Sir Tepes leave I went over to him, "I'm sorry, he is always like that. It is not just you, he even hits the adults. Shall we go eat breakfast? I think you guys are leaving today."

Lark's POV

After Tepes left, I began to leave and looked back at the big diary and thought, '_**I have to get back here. I know that hold secrets I'm looking for but how**_?'

Liz and I went down stairs into the dining area. Everyone was there already, waiting. They sat down. I sat down next to Angela noona and Liz sat on the left side of Tepes who was at the head of the table and we all began to eat our breakfast which to my stomach's annoyers was human food but I put a happy face and ate. There wasn't a lot of talking while we ate. Afterword's, everyone seemed to go wherever they wanted, well I knew where I need to go. Right back to that diary consequences or not. So I did.

Liz's POV

After I was done eating I followed Lark. It was just as I feared, he was headed right back to place we weren't supposed to go. When I got there I stood in the doorway and saw him holding what looked like a diary.

"You came back for that old thing? You're going to get a beating for that?" He looked over at me startled at first then relaxed probably thinking I was Sir Tepes. "I know this diary has information about me. I can feel it and if reading it tells me who I am, where I come from or at least give me a clue then it's worth the beating or whatever. I've been alone my whole life getting tortured and beaten half to death by humans, I need to know who abandoned me and why." He told me this with a look of pure anger and sadness in his eyes. I sighed and walked over. "Well, what does it say?"

Lark opened the diary and it started to glow. What they didn't know was what they were seeing next, which was a flash of white light and then darkness. When the two woke up what the two would see next would be the most amazing thing they ever saw. Where their questions would be answered yet it would be the most terrifying place where all their nightmares come to life…that is Lark's nightmares.

Please enjoy chapter 5

Please comment!


	7. The Monster Child's Mother Revealed

Previously

When the two woke up what the two would see next would be the most amazing thing they ever saw. Where their questions would be answered yet it would be the most terrifying place where all their nightmares come to life…that is Lark's nightmares.

Lark's POV

When I awoke it was night time. I could tell because it was dark but what scared me was that the sky was not purple, it was black with stars. I started shaking 'Is this the human world? How and why is it night? Our home may not have a sun to indicate day and night but when we left the sky was red indicating daytime which means it should be daytime here.' I thought panically while looking around for Liz spotting her a few feet away. I ran to her and gently shook her awake, "Liz, wake up" She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Liz's POV

The last thing I could remember was the light then darkness. When I woke up I saw Lark's terrified face and sat up. "What's wrong?" Before he could tell me I noticed it was dark and there were stars in the sky... the human world? Something felt different about it, I used my magic to change my hair color to blond like Lark's. He asked me why I did that and I told him to confirm my hunch, and just be quiet and keep low until we get out of human eyes.

Lark's POV

Liz and I got a change of matching clothes. Liz made me wear a red dress with white frilly socks and black shoes and a red bow on my head while she wore the same thing. "Why do I have to dress like a girl?" I whined, pouting in the mirror. "Because when I woke up I saw a scene that I saw fifteen years ago. Do you know what that means? It means, Lark that we have come to the past." I took her hand and we walked out. I mean, what humans would notice two noble children?

We walked pretty far when I saw my mom. "Liz look, my mom's there." I pointed to my mom who was wearing a white nightgown. You could tell she was pregnant and going to give birth in a week or less. We were both surprised that she was with Tepes, it looks like they were talking and I could see tears in my mom eyes. We got a little closer and listened.

"I don't understand, I came all this way to tell you and you're telling me I'm lying? It was nine months ago, are you abandoning us? How could you?" Florian said, crying in her hands "And I told you, you must have slept with another man, vampires and humans can't have offspring. Even if it was you it doesn't matter to me, what we did was only to relieve stress and boredom, you understand?" 'SLAP' "It matters to me! And I haven't slept with anyone you jerk." Tepes sighed, "Listen, Florian, you have two options: one, get rid of the kid to be safe and live or two, keep it and die. That's your choice." They both heard sobs coming from the trees.

Lark's POV

I started crying, 'It's all true, what the humans said. My mommy was the only one who loved me. Tepes is my father and he didn't want me, he wanted me dead. I was an accident?' I started to cry louder. "Lark be quiet we'll be-" we heard a noise and looked over and there he was. I hugged Liz tightly. Tepes looked at us, irritated "You two, what are you doing here and where are your parents?! I've never seen you before." still hugging Liz I said, "We're sorry, we were just heading back home." trying to use my best girl voice and holding back my tears. Liz chimed in "Our mom died after giving birth to my little sister five years ago and our dad left us, I'm taking care of us both. I'm two hundred and fifty years old."

Tepes' POV

What the blonde girl said surprised me at first but it is not unnatural for pureblooded vampire children born from first generation parents to gain their parent's immortality when their body reached maturity and when you reach maturity it wasn't like a human's, it varied child to child. 'But I knew they were hiding something because I knew the girl who just spoke was a girl and the one hugging her was a little boy but why dress up the small child in girls' clothing?' "Well you two should head home, the sun will be rising soon." They nodded and I walked away not listening to Florian's pleas.

When Tepes was gone we were going to leave when we heard the woman call to us. We turned and looked at her and saw her turn to us and she then began to cry out in pain and wrap her hands around her stomach.

Liz's POV

I looked at Lark and saw the horror and sadness in his eyes, "Lark, you said that that was your mom right?" I asked him. He said yes then I realized, "Oh no, we need to leave right now!" Lark clung to my arm and asked why, I told him that if that was his mom and she was about to give birth then he could disappear. It was too complicated and too late to explain better, the human was going to give birth soon and practically begging for help. But honestly, what were a couple of vampire kids like us supposed to do? Was going to ask Lark to follow me over to help the woman when we heard a rustling noise in the nearby bushes. I grabbed Lark's arm and dragged him behind a tree. What we saw made me gasp; walking out and toward the human was a baby fox, what that said fox transformed into almost made us pee our pants, though I think Lark did, it was….

Enjoy Chapter 6

Please Comment!


	8. His True Name Is Pt 1

Previously

I grabbed Lark's arm and dragged him behind a tree. What we saw made me gasp; walking out and toward the human was a baby fox, what that said fox transformed into almost made us pee our pants, though I think Lark did, it was….

Lark's POV

What I saw was impossible, right there standing in front of my mother was Nergal. _**'How can this be? When Mr. Nergal and I met, he acted like it was the first time meeting me**_'. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Negal's voice. "Ok you two, come out. I know you're there."

Liz and I slowly came out, me still clinging to Liz. "You are Nergal?" I said but it turned out more of a question. Nergal looked at me intrigued, "Interesting. I don't recall telling you my name. You two should get home, the sun is going to rise soon." "That's a human woman right? Her eyes aren't red like ours. What's happening, is she ok?" I asked acting like I knew nothing.

Nergal's POV

I heard the woman grown in pain. I knew there was no time, she was going to bring the new blood into this world any minute now. "Human, tell me where do you live." She pointed in the north direction, "You two come with me, and there is no time."

We got to a medium size house where I laid her on the bed. I told the boy to wait outside. After two hours there was a cry and the baby was out and wrapped in a blanket. He had blonde little curls on the top his head. I didn't know the color of his eyes, they had not opened yet. I noticed something was wrong with the mother, her breathing was shallow, and then I understood: she was dying. I walked over to her and saw she was trying to speak. "His... his name will be…" she whispered the name in my ear. I gasped as she told me the name.

Liz's POV

I knew who that baby was, and then I saw him open his eyes. "Mr. Nergal, look. The baby, its eyes, they're open." I saw Nergal look away from the human and whatever they were talking about I didn't know. He looked at the baby but when he saw the red eyes and it didn't seem to phase him, I was concerned. "So what did the human say before she died" Nergal said she told him the child's name which was Lark, but I didn't believe him by his face expression. That must be a fake name to cover up his real name, in other words, to protect him.

Lark's POV

It seemed like hours as I waited when I heard a baby's cry. I signed, '_**I don't have to go in, I know who that baby is so I know what it looks like, and from what the humans said, I could only imagine what was going to happen next. I did not have to see any more, I knew all I had to know**_.' When Liz and Nergal came out with sadden looks on their faces I knew, knew she died because of me. Then I heard a noise outside. Nergal told us to hide so we did on the side of the house. The noise I heard was Tepes; we watched and listened.

Nergal's POV

I stood at the front door. That's when Tepes approached me and asked me what I was doing. I looked at him suspiciously and told him I had just got done delivering a beautiful baby boy and asked him what was he doing here. He looked at me seriously and asked where the child was, I just laughed and asked if he wanted to eat them; after all, he hated them. I then stepped aside and let him pass with a sad look on my face.

Tepes' POV

I walked in the room and saw Florian on the bed with a blanket wrapped over her body. When I saw her face I knew why Nergal had that look. So she died in childbirth, but where is the baby? Did he die as well? I told her not to do it. Suddenly, I heard the beginning of a baby cry and I saw the crib in the corner. I walked over to it and the crib had 'Lark' written on it. What a stupid name, song bird, seriously?

I looked down and saw the child. I didn't know if I should be intrigued or disgusted that there before me was a little baby boy with pale skin like mine and pure blood red eyes also like mine but what made my stomach turn was that disgusting smell of human blood. I picked him up gently and noticed he had stopped crying and was kicking and flailing around giggling in my arms. '_**Could it be that he knows who I am or does he just like being held**_?' he thought.

He walked over to Florian. That's when he noticed something in her hand, a piece of paper and read it. What it said surprised him, there were just three words. "I see, so that's it. Interesting, did you do this for the boy's protection or to hide him from me?" Tepes was getting more interested than he thought. He put the child back in the crib, which just made him cry again and then said in his ear, "You interest me. I think I'll let you live, your mother thought she could hide you from me but I'll be watching you from the shadows. Will you grow up to become like your mother, a filthy human, or me, an immortal vampire… well just don't die, Vlad T. Light." He laughed and walked away knowing Florian's sister would be back.

Lark's POV

But what Tepes didn't know was I was watching the whole thing through the open window with tears in my eyes, just learning my real name was Light and something else. I couldn't pronounce it, heck I was only five and Tepes was my father who abandoned me. Then I felt a pull and turned, it was Liz. I turned all the way and noticed that we began to glow a bright white and darkness engulfed us.

When Liz and I woke up, we were lying on Tepes' office floor, the diary closed lying next to me. Liz, a few feet away woke shortly after, both noticing they were wearing the same clothes indicating it wasn't a dream. I put the diary back in its proper place and we both continued looking for clues when that familiar chill ran up my back. I froze and slowly turned to the door.

Tepes' POV

When I walked in I saw Liz and Lark once again in my private office but they were wearing the most bazaar clothes I've seen. It was common for Liz but Lark was wearing a dress. I didn't have time for this. "How many times must I tell you not to come in here? Liz go to your room." Liz dashed out of the room. "Lark, you go to the room you stayed in last night as well. I'll deal with you later. As you are *the child of Angela*, she should deal with you but this is my office and my mansion so I'll punish you later. Now go!"

Lark had a nervous look on his face but took a chance and turned his back on Tepes. This surprised Tepes and made him angry. "Lark did you not hear me? I said go to your room. Know that the longer you disobey me the more severe the punishment will be." Sweats of fear began to form on Lark's face. He then said "Lark. Who is that? I don't know that person." Tepes got angrier and told him to stop playing around. Lark turned around and took a deep breath, "Who's playing around? That isn't my name…..

To Be Continued

Enjoy Chapter 7

Please Comment!

Author _**'Vlad Chepesh 'Facebook'**_

Bata reader _**'April Huang 'Facebook' **_


	9. His True Name Is Pt 2

Previously

Tepes got angrier and told him to stop playing around. Lark turned around and took a deep breath, "Who's playing around? That isn't my name…..

Lark's POV

"That isn't my name, isn't my name Light, Vla… Vla… Vlad T Light?" I asked having to sound it out the name being hard to pronounce. I could tell Tepes was surprised for a moment by the look on his face but the look disappeared seconds after it appeared. Tepes then asked how I heard the name probably because he didn't hear it in so long. For some reason, instead of being scared under Tepes's glare it just fueled my anger. I told him "I found a diary over there and it sucked us in the past. Tell me, what did I do to you that you had to leave me behind?!" I yelled while pointing in the direction of the diary.

Tepes's POV

When I heard the boy's explanation, the only thing that came to my mind was_** 'what exactly did he see**_?' I walked over to the boy and looked at him seriously, "Tell me what did you see?" The child looked at me and his look surprised me yet amused me at the same time I saw pure anger. He told me everything and I knew he was telling the truth. It only made me wonder what outside force want this boy to know the truth at five years old. I looked at the boy and said, "Everything you saw and heard was the truth. I left you there and watched you in the shadows to see how you would grow up. It would have been too dangerous to bring you here since you're the first of your kind, I thought it safer to let you live there."

Lark's POV

Even though Tepes was telling me this I didn't believe a word he said. "You think I believe a word you say? You were looking down on me when you left and the outer world was worse then this one. From the moment I was born and opened my eyes I was always being tortured by the adults and bullied by the children. It got even worse when my fangs grew in and they thought I had some diseases because I had pale skin. There is a reason vampires and humans never have children and that's because when one is born they will be either be loved by both races or hated by both and I happened to be the first one and it turned out to be hate, understand?" I asked, tears started falling down my face and I turned to go to my room. I just wanted to get away from this monster and to see Angela. I wanted to go home.

By the time Lark got to his room it was mid-afternoon. He took an afternoon nap, when he awoke his stomach began to growl. He sighed and thought how he wished he never got hungry now that human food tasted like… well nothing really it was just something to keep him alive though he felt he was missing something. He rolled of the bed and snuck out the door and was going to go down stair to sneak some food when he felt 'the chill'. He didn't know why he felt it but he knew what it meant. He turned around slowly and saw what he was expecting: Tepes with yet again an expression he couldn't read.

Tepes's POV

I had seen the child sneak out of his room looking both ways to make sure there was no danger, even though there was none in this world or house. '_**A sure sign of being in the human world for five years cautiously looking over his shoulder for those human trash, no doubt**_.' I thought. When he got to the stairs he stopped and shivered and I noticed his tension and nervousness had disappeared, but that wasn't the thing he had got the chills before. I would have to investigate.

I walked up to the boy, "Light, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in your room." I said. He looked down and said he was hungry. I told him to follow me downstairs.

Lark's POV

I followed Tepes down to the dining hall where food was already prepared and everyone was seated. I spotted Liz there with other children of the five races, if I were to stay longer I could probably befriend them but I felt as though Liz was a bug sister to be. I waited till Tepes was seated and quietly walked over and sat next to Liz. I was too uneasy to sit next to the other children my age. After giving Liz a friendly look I looked up and saw Angela give me thumbs up.

I sighed and mouthed, 'get your mind out of the gutter, there is no chance.' and thought, '_**As if, stupid women. Liz is my friend and she is a first generation like you. She is already a five hundred year old adult**_.' She just turned her head. We then heard a tap on a glass, it was Priscilla. She said Tepes had an announcement to make, she sat down and he stood at the head of the table.

Tepes's POV

I stood up and cleared my throat, "First, tomorrow Angela will be leaving us."

There were a lot of cheers and muttering.

"SILIENCE!"

The whole room was quiet in a heartbeat, "The next order of business is that child. There is something all of you must know and that is….


	10. Tepes Declaration

Previously

"SILENCE!"

The whole room was quiet in a heartbeat, "The next order of business is that child. There is something all of you must know and that is…

Tepes POV

"There is something you must all know. Angela will be leaving but the child sitting next to Liz will be living here with us and will become an official clan member on his next birthday in 3 days." There were a lot of chatter; some groans, some of approval and mostly of suspicion wanting to know why and what the meaning of it was. I suppose now was the time I had to tell them, but who said I had to tell them everything right? "Quiet and I'll tell you all. Five years ago I met a woman and she had my child, he is that child and that is all you need to know." I said in a firm voice that left no room for argument…. Well not from them anyway. I knew what was coming next.

Angela's POV

I was furious. What was Tepes thinking? I know Tepes was his real father but I also knew that after everything that happen to Lar- I mean *Light* -he should be the one to decide. I knew exactly what to do; talk to the devil himself.

I went to the living room where he was sitting. I saw Light talking to Liz and some other children. He looked upset and the markings on his face started to appear, and the children around him trying to calm him. I walked over to Tepes. He looked up, "Excuse me, I need to talk to you please." Tepes looked at me and said if I need to speak I can speak in front of everyone. Right at that moment it got quiet. I noticed everyone turned and looked at us even Light and the other twenty other children his age excluding Liz were looking.

Light's POV

I was talking to Liz, more like throwing a tantrum because of Tepes, and the other children came over. There were about twenty of them, from eight to twelve years of age, me of course being the youngest, and of all races trying to calm me down. When I heard Tepes speak and all other chatter around us stop I instinctively stopped too and looked where everyone else was looking. Then I heard *nuna* accusingly yelled at Tepes about her leaving and me staying here and what right does he have and other thing I didn't understand. Then I walked over to her and said "Nuna, are you leaving today? Then I'll go with you, we will go home together." Then I heard what I dreaded the most: him.

Tepes POV

"That will not be possible. Angela will leave tonight and you, Light, as my child you will stay here and in three days on your sixth birthday you will be initiated into this clan. You will become an official member of the 'Resolute Clan'." I saw the boy start to cry, yelling that he didn't want that and the markings on his face once again began to appear, obviously unconsciously on their own.

"ENOUGH! I will not hear any more of this! Angela pack up whatever you brought with you have with you, you have an hour to say your good byes."

Everyone followed Tepes as he left leaving only Angela and Light in the room. It was Light who spoke first, "Nuna I don't want you to leave. Why must I stay? This Tepes man may be my father but he left me when I was born, why does he want me back now, does he mean to?" Angela sighed, "I don't know. He must have some plan or know something about you that I don't. Remember, you are the first of your kind to survive so we don't know a lot about you. But listen, you know where I live if you ever feel sad or lonely send me a message by pigeon ok?" Light hugged her and cried and said yes.

There was a knock on the door and a young succubus woman who looked about in her late twenties entered wearing clothes of a noble. Everyone was wearing them, even the children. I can only pray that I wouldn't have to wear it once I'm a member too. Anyways, the woman said, "I'm sorry but Tepes says it is mid-afternoon. You best leave now to make it home before it gets too late." With that said, she walked out of the room.

Angela's POV

I walked out of the room with Light following behind me. I saw everyone gather near the front door and all my stuff already there, which was not much. As I was walking out the door I heard little footsteps running behind me. I turned and saw Light running towards me but was stopped by a young vampire. He looked like he was in his early thirties but I knew he was a first generation which meant he was over a thousand years old. Light started struggling and shouting to let him go and the markings once again appeared. But to that vampire it was as easy as holding a baby…. Well I suppose to him it was. After a while he got too worn out and leaned back tiredly against the vampire who was holding him. The marking disappearing, said vampire looked over at Tepes who shook his head 'no', which probably meant don't let him go because when Light had those tribal marks on nobody knew what could happen. Tepes then suggest I leave now before I make matters worse and I actually agreed so I turned and walked outside and into the wagon. I told the coachman to go ahead and said goodbye quietly as I went away.

Light's POV

When I awoke I saw the carriage pull away. I tried to go after it but I was pulled back. "NO! STOP NUNA DON'T LEAVE ME!" But it was no use. A few seconds later and I could no longer see the wagon. Then Tepes stepped in front of me, instructing the vampire to release me and it got quiet once again. I looked up and glared at him, "This is your entire fault! Everything is your fault! I'm going to kill you!"

At that moment a dark aura surrounded me, all I saw was the same disgusted look I had seen five years ago the markings appeared again and felt this rage build up in me and thought, _**'What's going to happen now'**_?'

*Light* - Lark's real name is Vlad T. Light so I shortened it (I will be using his real name from now on unless there are flashbacks!)

*Nuna* - Elder Sister used by younger boys


End file.
